


Stacie Conrad, Doctor of Love

by CKM_Writes



Series: In the Shadows - Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2018 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Beca felt overwhelmed. Her career was taking a dramatic turn. Right when she was finally ready to confess her feelings, she walked into the love of her life, Chloe, kissing some guy that she'd been mooning over the whole USO tour. And her best friend, Amy, who granted wasn't the most tactful on good days, was making jokes and laughing at her. Which is how Beca found herself in Los Angeles, visiting Stacie and baby Bella.





	1. Doctor of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Rare Pair Week 2018 - Day Three - Single Parent

Beca felt overwhelmed. Her career was taking a dramatic turn. Right when she was finally ready to confess her feelings, she walked into the love of her life, Chloe, kissing some guy that she'd been mooning over the whole USO tour. And her best friend, Amy, who granted wasn't the most tactful on good days, was making jokes and laughing at her. Which is how Beca found herself in Los Angeles, visiting Stacie and baby Bella.

"Just try to go easy on Amy, okay? An unrequited crush can make people act stupid."

Beca knew Stacie well enough to understand what she was saying, even if it was complete nonsense. "What are you talking about? Amy is as straight as razor blade, where would you even get that idea?

"Well, first of all," Stacie smirked. "The one thing we learned from jiggly juice and..."

"We," Beca held up her hand and interrupted, " do not speak of 'the one time'".

Stacie shrugged. "I'm just saying, the love doctor knows what she's talking about."

"Stace, I mean this in the most loving and respectful way: If you wrote a book on sex I would spend money to read it, but have you ever even been in love?"

Stacie's eyes narrowed. "And I mean it very respectfully when I say, 'Fuck you very much'! Of course, I have been in love. I just messed it up... Twice. And, besides, you don't get to talk. You shared a bed with a girl that was in love with you for years and you still couldn't seal the deal."

"Wow, apparently all of my friends are assholes."

"Like attracts like, Beca."

Beca didn't reply only stood while the tears flowed freely.

"Oh dammit," Stacie sighed as she wrapped her arms around Beca.

Beca stiffened at first, but eventually relaxed as the tears continued to flow. "I am an asshole."

Stacie chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you are." she tightened her hold. "But you are our asshole and all of the Bellas love you. Speaking of which, I need to pick up the littlest one from my mom."

"Oh, right." Beca pulled out of the embrace and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, I'll get out of your hair."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're staying for dinner!" Stacie said, placing a light kiss on Beca's forehead.

Beca flushed at the contact. "What the hell is going on, here?"

"You, my friend, have the emotional IQ of a one year old."

Beca scowled. "You think you can 'fix' me Dr. Love?"

"Nope." Stacie popped the 'p' and laughed as she pulled Beca toward the door. "But, I am the best friend you have left and I'm not going to abandon you."

***

When they got back to the apartment, Stacie threw a pizza in the oven and said she was going to feed Bella in the living room.

A few minutes later, Beca got bored and wandered in. "Oh god, I am so sorry." She didn't realize she was still staring until Stacie laughed. "Ugh, sorry. I swear I didn't mean to."

"Always knew you were a boob man Mitchell."

Beca shook her head. "I feel like such a creep. It's just wild how that works. I've never seen anyone, you know...?

"Nursing? Its perfectly natural." Stacie sighed. "And here, i hoped you were ogling . It's actually kinda nice to be reminded they are good for something besides feeding Baby Bella once in a while." She frowned. "Some days I feel like a cow." At seeing the awe on Beca's face she added, " Wanna taste?"

"Dude!" Beca's face screwed into something between shock and panic.

Stacie gave a full-bellied laugh as Beca darted out of the room.

Bella stopped suckling at the noise and looked up at Stacie.

"This is going to be so much fun, isn't it? Yes it is!"

From the kitchenette, Beca hollered, "You are so weird!"


	2. Baby Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca falls in love... With Baby Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know the parts you like. Your positive comments give me life.

By the time the pizza was ready, Bella was fed, changed, and napping in a bassinet just outside the kitchen.

"You make that look easy," Beca said.

"Eh," Stacie said with a shrug. "It's mostly about routine. And frequent naps."

"For Bella?"

"For both of us."

"Oh. Sorry if I'm keeping you up," Beca said.

"I'm grateful for the company. Besides," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "a girl's gotta eat."

Beca opened her mouth just as the timer went off. "Saved by the bell, I guess. How do you manage to make everything sound sexual?"

Stacie set out the pizza to cool and turned around to grin at Beca, "Natural talent, I guess. I have," she bit her lower lip, "many skills."

"Maybe, I should go." Beca half seriously turned toward the door.

"Noooo," Stacie said, grabbing Beca's hand and just barely holding back her laughter. "I'll behave. Or I'll try to, anyway. Your reactions are too adorable!"

Beca lobbed back a halfhearted glare and blew a whisp of hair away from her eyes, but she didn't pull her hand away.

Stacie calmed her giggling and smiled. "Not insisting you're a badass anymore, that's character development.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm not eighteen anymore."

"Nope, all woman." There was a twinkle in Stacie's eye, but her tone was at least a little less suggestive as she busied herself slicing the pizza.

Beca accepted her plate with thanks. They moved into the living room/ dining room and settled into a comfortable silence as they ate.

Stacie moved to take Beca's plate, but Beca beat her to it, grabbing both of their plates. "You fed me, the least I can do is help clean up.

Stacie smiled and nodded and followed her to the kitchen, showing beca where to find the supplies. "So, what's the plan Stan?"

Beca snorted and shook her head. "Not sure. Maybe head down to Atlanta to stay with my Dad and Sheila for a few days. I need to be back in New York by next week for a meeting with DJ Khaled. I haven't really thought about it."

"So you haven't bought a ticket yet?"

"Nope."

"How about tonight?"

Beca shrugged. "I figured I'd crash in the nearest hotel that doesn't look like it has bed bugs."

"Why not just sleep here?" Stacie asked. "I promise I won't bite." When Beca gave her best deer in the headlights expression, Stacie laughed. "It's a two bedroom apartment. Where is your mind?"

Beca sighed and visibly relaxed. "You're the one making weird comments."

Stacie shrugged. "Is that a yes or a no? Consent is important."

"Dude!" Beca rolled her eyes. "Yes, but only if you stop talking like we're in some weird porno."

"I will make no such promises." Stacie folded her arms.

Beca stared at her for a minute before, bursting into laughter. "You're such a nerd!"

Bella woke to the noise.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake her."

Stacie tsked. "As punishment, you'll have to hold her while I get your room ready." She picked up Baby Bella and handed her to Beca making sure she was comfortable holding her before heading back to the bedrooms.

Bella quieted as soon as Beca held her. "Aren't you a beautiful baby girl, with green eyes and pouty lips just like your mama's. Don't you worry now, Auntie Beca's got you. Yes, she does! I don't think I'm gonna give you back. No, I'm not. I'm gonna keep you forever. Hey, hey! Nope. Can't help you with that," Beca laughed quietly when Bella started rooting.

"Hey, young lady, I called dibs. No macking on our guest."

Beca laughed and carefully handed Bella to her mother. "You're all kinds of special, Conrad."

"You know it!" She said with a wink. "Your room is on the right and the bathroom is straight ahead if you want to get ready for bed. You know, unless you wanna stick around for the show."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm taking a shower." She knew what Stacie was going to say before she even turned around.

"Ooh! Now there's a show I'd pay to see."


	3. Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie continues to flirt, but keeps her hands to herself.

Beca returned from the shower refreshed, not quite a brand new woman, but, you know, human.

Beca and Stacie spent the next few hours passing Bella back and forth and talking with the radio playing in the background. Sometimes a song would come on and one or both of them would stop talking and just start singing the lyrics. Stacie would leer with the more provocative lyrics making Beca giggle. But when they sang together, the connection with Stacie's eyes seemed to drip with meaning. It left Beca breathless and a little dizzy.

"I almost get the feeling you are flirting with me," Beca said with a chuckle, immediately regretting it when Stacie raised both eyebrows. "I mean you always flirt with everyone." Stacie grinned at that. Even more flustered, Beca sputtered, "but I feel like maybe you mean it." Stacie's grin grew. "And the way you are smiling, now I am thinking I am just full of myself or reading too much into things or maybe you really are but..."

"Breathe!" Stacie said with a cute giggle, Beca hadn't really noticed before. "And to be clear, I most definitely am."

Beca's lips formed an oh but she didn't speak for a few beats. "I wasn't completely sure, because... I just thought you were more..." What could Beca say that wouldn't sound offensive?

Stacie laughed. "Direct? Friendly? Handsy? Oh, I definitely can be. I just don't think Bella would appreciate the show." Her smile and her voice softened. "I've seen the way you dodge affection. Honestly, I wondered how you survived all those years living with the two most touchy-feely of the Bellas when you don't really do emotions or, you know, touching in general."

"So, what, you think that I'm ace or aro or something?"

Stacie raised an eyebrow, " I didn't know you even knew those terms, Becs. Do you think you are?"

"What?" Beca rolled her eyes. "I have a Tumblr account. Anyway, I don't know, you're the love doctor, remember?"

Stacie smiled. "First, I really, really hate labels. Well, except love doctor, that one works." She gave a wink as she took Bella back into her arms. "For me, personally, intimacy is all about chemistry and circumstances, but I understand that it's different for other people. I mean I will absolutely respect your labels and pronouns, but I see everybody as individuals not as dots on different spectrums. More importantly, I would never try to tell somebody else how they should label themselves," she finished with a shrug.

Beca nodded thoughtfully.

"Look it's been a crazy couple of weeks for you. I'm not trying to break you and I certainly don't want... Well, that's a conversation for another day. Just remember I'm not expecting anything from you and I will do my best to be your best friend and to respect whatever boundaries you need to set up to feel comfortable. Besides," Stacie bit her lip and purred. "I don't need to make contact to make an impact."

Beca coughed dramatically. "And on that note, I'm going to bed."

"Think of me fondly," Stacie sing-songed as Beca disappeared into her room.


	4. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca starts feeling comfortable. Stacie reveals a surprising secret. Theo calls with a change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your notes on the previous chapters. I’m not feeling great, but I really wanted to get this chapter out, so I hope it doesn’t suck. Thanks for all of your continued support!

Beca closed the door to the bedroom and exhaled. The past several hours felt more like weeks. So much had happened. Crying in front of Stacie, who was just so… if Chloe Beale was a whirlwind, Stacie Conrad was a full force hurricane. She couldn’t remember actually agreeing to spend the night, but now she almost felt like she was at home. Sweet little Bella would almost be reason enough to stay. And Stacie with her relentless flirting, whether to make her forget Chloe or just Stacie being Stacie. Either way, she didn’t mind as much as she thought she would. In fact, Beca could get used to this.

Seriously, what is going on here? This is just an overnight. Beca freaking Mitchell is a levelheaded badass doesn’t get ahead of herself. Sleep. This definitely calls for sleep. In the morning, everything would go back to normal and Beca would move on with her career and her life.

Before turning out the light, she looked around the room. The layout was so Stacie, this sort of feminine scientific practicality. The room was beautiful and functional at the same time. In a few months, Bella would be sleeping in the crib opposite the wall of bookshelves. The desk already doubled as a changing table and the trundle bed Stacie had made up for Beca would tuck neatly away during the day. She really wouldn’t normally be tempted to act on Stacie’s invitation to “think of her”, but the bed felt really empty without Chloe next to her and as Beca thought back about the past day and about what might be in some fantasy future, her hand slid down her abdomen of its own accord. She only gave an occasional passing thought to what that might mean and eventually bliss and sleep found her.

***

The next morning found Beca up before Stacie. Thinking her hostess might appreciate some coffee and that she definitely needed some. She put on a small pot to brew. As she was digging through the fridge for some creamer or half and half, she found a clear bag of milk that she turned in her hand a few moments before realizing what it was.

“You know I should probably be offended that you want to steal my daughter’s food but you don’t want to try it from the tap.”

“No. I didn’t… I umm” Beca felt the blood leave her face as she stuttered.

Stacie laughed. “The creamer is in the door. The baggy is for the hours during my classes while my mom watches Bella. I’m still working on my master’s degree, just at a slower pace. Living near my parents really helps.”  
  
“Why didn’t you just move in with them?” Beca kind of blurted out the question before thinking about it. “Sorry, not my business I just thought you could save money.” She shrugged.

“Money isn’t actually an issue. My parents own some very important patents. They helped me get moved in and settled and we see each other every day, but , living under the same roof can be stressful and my mom says she doesn’t want any friction over whoever the hunter brings home when he starts hunting again.”

Beca really didn’t expect the twinge of jealousy at the thought, but she quickly pushes the thought away. “I still can’t believe you call it a dude!”

“Eh.” Stacie said with a shrug. “Like I said labels are whatever. These days I’m thinking of renaming him Dusty” Stacie smiled at Beca’s giggles. “I might actually listen to the doctor this time what’s another four or five weeks when I’ve waited over seven months.”

“Wow, you really haven’t…”

Stacie shrugged. “Finding out I was pregnant with Bella changed my priorities. Protecting my baby comes first.”

Beca nodded. “Is that… frustrating for you?”

Stacie’s eyes sparked as she growled. “I could pound you into the kitchen counter right now!”

“Holy shit!” Beca felt everything from her throat to her knees clench at Stacie’s voice.

Stacie laughed and lifted Bella slightly. “Don’t worry. You’re safe… for now.” Then she raised her eyebrows with a wicked grin as she laid Bella down in the bassinet and took a step toward Beca.

Beca stood speechless at Stacie’s approach, but the taller girl managed to reach around Beca without actually breaching her personal space. “Coffee?” Stacie bit her lower lip “Got to get it while it’s hot.”

Beca jumped at the vibration of her cellphone. “Saved by the bell,”she said before reading the text. “Oh.”

“What’s wrong?”

“That was Theo, he said they had to move the meeting with DJ Khaled… to Los Angeles.”

“Yes!” Stacie fist pumped. “Er, I mean how unfortunate. Guess you’ll have to extend your visit.”

Beca felt a small relief at not having to leave right away, but part of her wondered how long she could handle Stacie’s “frustration” levels.


	5. Blueberry pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie makes Beca breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to keep momentum.
> 
> I already have some places in mind: maybe Santa Monica pier, the Lincoln center, seventh street mall, etc. 
> 
> Still I’m curious. Where would you want to visit around LA or show off if you were a local?

"Would you like some pancakes?" Stacie asked. "If I recall correctly, you like the blueberry kind."

 

"That is," Beca searched her mind for a neutral word, "impressive that you would remember that detail."

 

"Eh," Stacie said with a shrug, "We did live in the Bella House together for three years. And I did have to pull it off the top shelf for you more than once." She giggled when Beca rolled her eyes. "Actually, I might have purposefully put it there in the first place," she added with a grin.

 

"Why would you do that? You just wanted to torture me?"

 

Stacie's grin widened. "Because watching you try to reach the top shelf is, honestly, one of the most adorable things ever!"

 

"You, Ms. Conrad, are evil."

 

"I prefer wicked." Stacie started to gather supplies from the cupboard and the noise woke baby Bella. Stacie stopped and went to the bassinet to pick her up and placed her in Beca's arms. "Here, hang out with your sister for a minute."

 

Beca scowled, but only for a moment, Bella was too adorable for Beca to stay cross. "Mommy thinks she's funny with her short jokes," she said in a cutesy baby voice.

 

"That wasn't a short joke."

 

Beca rolled her eyes and looked up, waiting for the punchline. "Alright, then why am I not an auntie?"

 

Stacie waggled her eyebrows. "I don't want her confused when you are calling me Daddy later, tonight."

 

Beca blushed and blew out a breath before looking back down at Bella who was falling back asleep in her rocking arms. "Mommy is trying to kill auntie Beca, yes she is! Oh, but we forgive her because she made you. Yes she did! Oh, who's the most beautiful little girl in the whole world?" Wrapped up in her own world together with Bella, Beca completely missed the adoring gaze from Stacie.

 

"Oh shit… I mean shoot. I almost burned the pancakes!" Stacie huffed and cleared her throat. "Time for breakfast!" She set plates on the table for her Beca and herself and reached for her daughter.

 

"Do you need to feed Bella?" Beca asked, handing Bella back to her mother.

 

"Ooh, anxious for another show are we?" Stacie grinned and laid Bella in the bassinet.

 

Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 

"Damn, that didn't fluster you at all this time. I guess these puppies need to retire after all." Stacie said, pulling up her shirt just long enough to flash Beca an eyeful..

 

"Dude!"

 

Stacie giggled. "Bella ate just before we came out to the kitchen. Thanks for getting her back to sleep. I can't wait until she sleeps through the night."

 

Beca looked again and studied Stacie’s face. She noticed the hints of circles under Stacie's eyes.

 

"If you tell me I look tired, I'm eating all of your pancakes in front of your face."

 

Beca smiled and then laughed. "I just don't know how you manage classes and a baby by yourself. I mean, I know your parents help. It's just... I don't know I think you're amazing. I have a new respect for my mom and I was already thirteen when my dad left, not this sweet helpless creature." Beca glanced at the crib. "I'm just proud of you, that's all."

 

Stacie smiled and placed a hand gently over Beca's. "Thank you! That means more than you know." She opened her mouth but seemed to change her mind. Instead she studied Beca's face for a few moments before nodding to herself and saying. "Okay, we only have you for a few days so we need to get going if I am going to show you my city!"

 


	6. Speaking of Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie, surprisingly (not!), wants to talk about sex. Beca... not so much.
> 
> The two decide where to spend their day trip into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re not in a hurry. I am just enjoying these two bantering.

“Since we were on the topic of sexual history…” Stacie wiggled her eyebrows.

Beca rolled her eyes. “Pretty sure we were deciding between shopping and the beach, but go off I guess.”

“Oh right, that was a commercial for The Bold Type. I’m so excited for season two!”

Beca could not help but giggle. Stacie tended to be pretty matter-of-fact about most things. But every now and then her voice would quiver with excitement. Her eagerness was infectious and Beca only barely caught herself staring and getting lost in Stacie’s exuberance.

“So?”

“So?” Okay Beca was lost. Was she supposed to have an opinion on the show?

“How many partners have you had?”

“Beca let her mouth hang open for only a second before she huffed and said, “Just the one.”

“Well I can personally call bullshit on that one.”

“Oh my go- you bitch! We don’t talk about that night!”

“Actually, we all do. Even Em and she wasn’t even in the room. The only other Bella who won’t mention it is Aubrey.”

“Who knew there’d be another thing we agree on.”

Stacie giggled. “She’s wound up tighter than a clock. What I wouldn’t give to wrinkle her pleats…”

“Seriously, Stace?”

“What? I’m just saying!” Stacie shrugged. “In some universes, you and Chloe end up together and Aubrey and I make beautiful music together.”

Beca shook her head. “And I’m sure there is some universe where Aubrey and Jesse get married…”

“Aw, they would be so adorable together!”

“Just…wow!” Beca blinked. “My point is this is the real world and Aubrey is not with Jesse or you. And I’m not with Chloe because Chloe is with some buff soldier.”

Stacie frowned. “So… shopping then?”

Beca laughed. “Smooth segue. So why aren’t we doing Rodeo drive?”

“I mean we can, if you really want to,” Stacie said. “But honestly, I think it’s overpriced and overrated. Fig at 7th is the best place to go for people watching, plus it’s beautiful and has my favorite restaurants in one place.”

“As long as they have a Starbucks, I’m good.”

After getting showered and changed, Beca helped Stacie put Bella in an adorable denim papoose that matched the baby bag and the shade of Stacie’s jeans. It was slightly lighter than the blue paisley in her shirt, a shirt that she was more than happy to demonstrate for Beca how it easily flipped open for feeding.

“Dude!” Beca laughed. Stacie’s crazy was starting to feel normal, but she decided not to think about it too much. “Onwards, woman! Lead me to the shoes I don’t need.”

Stacie laughed as she locked the apartment door. “There is no such thing as too many shoes. Let’s aca do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short, life is demanding.


	7. Playing Games with the Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Stacie spend time people watching, but end up attracting attention of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me. Your encouragement really motivates me.
> 
> BTW, don’t worry about the bumps in this chapter. The angst will be minimal in this story. I just want to enjoy these two growing together, thanks for joining the ride!

Seeing a man step out of Nordstrom Rack wearing a heavy sport coat, Beca asked, "What kind of fabric is that suit?"

 

"That's gabardine." Stacie paused and twisted her lips suddenly looking very serious. "in LA... on a warm day like this... dude is definitely a spy."

 

Beca snorted. "Better be careful, his bowtie is really a camera." She watched Stacie try to keep her composure until the two of them broke into a fit of giggles, earning them exasperated glances from nearby tables. The dirty look from the older woman at the table across from them, only made their laughing worse until Bella woke to see what the commotion was about.

 

People-watching in the food court was a lot more fun than Beca had expected. Beca liked guessing what people did for a living, while Stacie enjoyed sussing out how people walking together were related.

 

"Couple," Stacie said under her breath and nodded at a blonde guy and girl walking closely together.

 

"Dude, no way. They have to be brother and sister, they are practically twins."

 

When the girl leaned over and practically swallowed her "brother's" face, Stacie giggled. "I suppose they could be siblings." She shrugged and hummed the beginning of "Dueling Banjos".

 

Beca rolled her eyes but couldn't resist responding.

 

Stacie grinned and responded while making Bella play air banjo and causing the smaller Conrad to giggle.

 

Beca gasped. "Did she just...?"

 

Stacie positively beamed. "Yup, first time, too."

 

Beca was so excited she continued the song with a jazz scat version of the next line. Stacie caught on and responded in kind. The two were having so much fun, they didn't notice that they had started to draw attention. It wasn't until a rush of applause and cheers brought Beca back to reality that she realized that a large crowd had gathered around them. She noticed a few people taking videos on their phone and for a moment she worried about what DJ Khaled would say, but another laugh from Bella shook her out of it.

 

Those were problems for another day. Right now she was enjoying spending time with Bella and her mom. After the crowd had dissipated, Beca looked up and saw the glint in Stacie's eye. In that sparkle, she saw the mischief of Amy, the flirtiness of Chloe and even the grace of Aubrey rolled into one. Beca leaned in. Naturally, Stacie didn't even flinch, neither pulling away nor moving closer, her smile only widening. So Beca did what came naturally. She ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and open of the scene are from “America” by Simon and Garfunkel


	8. Now We Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to change after Beca runs away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mood has shifted and this chapter is a little longer. I really appreciate all of you who leave kudos and especially those who leave encouraging comments. I can’t express how much I appreciate you!

In the darkness, Beca stared, over the head in front of her, at the bedroom wall and resisted the urge to blow the stray hair from said head currently tickling her nose. She certainly was not about to risk moving her hand from its precarious position near Stacie’s recently naturally enhanced assets. Rather than follow that dangerous line of thought, she tried to sort out the day. Everything about this was baffling, from the fact that the taller brunette was somehow Beca’s little spoon to how they even ended up in this position.

**

Beca didn’t actually expect Stacie to come running after her with some romantic gesture. She wasn’t even really sure she’d want that, but the silence in the restroom and from her phone made her wonder if she had overreacted or just imagined the whole almost kissing Stacie thing. Stacie didn’t really seem to react. Maybe she didn’t even notice. Maybe she didn’t care? Ugh, Stacie was such always a flirt, and Beca was just a guest in her house for a couple of days. What was Beca even thinking?

Beca washed her face and reapplied her makeup. “Alright spaz, we can handle this.”

“Beca?”

Maybe she was just being a concerned friend, but Beca couldn’t deny feeling a little lighter at hearing Stacie’s voice. “Yup, be right out.” She checked her makeup again and took a deep breath.

Stacie stood outside of the restroom talking to Bella, “But if he’s your first cousin, then nothing more than kissing, because… oh hey Becs! Mexican food, right?”

Beca stared at Stacie, half confused and half still stuck on the cousin thing. When her brain caught up, she noticed Stacie’s understanding smile and realized that she was giving her an out. “Oh, yeah… totally!”

Something like disappointment passed over Stacie’s face, but just as quickly, it disappeared. “So, do we need to go home or are you still up for shopping?”

Beca wondered if Stacie wanted to talk about the almost-kiss or if she just didn’t want to quit shopping. She could at least give her one of those. “No, I’m good let’s go back to spending your parent’s money!” She giggled at Stacie’s indignant gasp.

After they finished shopping, Stacie insisting on paying for Beca’s “power suit” that she picked out for the upcoming meeting, they returned to the apartment. The rest of the afternoon passed much like the past few days, though Beca had no idea when she’d taken to sitting so close to Stacie. For a woman who spent much of the day changing diapers and cleaning up spit up, Stacie managed to always smell amazing. Of course, Beca would get caught sniffing at Stacie’s neck. Instead of giving Beca a hard time, she just smiled and said “Baby Grace, by Philosophy, appropriate, right?”

Maybe, it was because Stacie was being less flirtatious than usual. Whatever the reason, Beca felt more comfortable today. She even stayed in the room during feedings without feeling like a pervert. So when Stacie suggested they watch movies in her room after putting Bella down for the night, Beca really didn’t give it a second thought. And when Stacie lay in front of her blocking her view of the movie, she just rolled her eyes and scooted up until she could see over her shoulder. And wrapping her arms around Stacie, well that was just so she could see over her big head, duh. Yup, totally had nothing to do with the smell of her perfume or the softness of her skin where Beca traced over Stacie’s stretch marks or the gentle sighs that Stacie exhaled under Beca’s fascinated fingers.

 

**

“You’re thinking too loud.” Stacie’s gravelly voice caused Beca’s breath to hitch as she shuddered and tightened her grip. Against her cheek, Beca felt Stacie’s cheek tighten into a grin. “You might want to be careful breathing on my neck like that. Seven months, remember?. Unless you’re trying to …”

“S-Sorry, I wasn’t trying to…” Beca fumbled over her words as she scrambled to pull away, but she lost the ability to speak when Stacie gently grabbed her hand and wrapped it back around her.

“I’m a big girl, Beca. I can take care of myself,” she said, he voice dripping with innuendo. She giggled when Beca froze again. “Later, silly, not now. Now we sleep.”

Beca nodded and surrendered to sleep, so it might have been a dream when she heard a sleepy, “I can’t wait to introduce you to my parents.”


	9. More Than Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca wakes up in Stacie’s bed, but there is more to Stacie than sex

Beca woke in the darkness and felt the empty space between her arms. For one fleeting second she nearly called out Chloe’s name. But Chloe wasn’t here. Not anymore. It wasn’t Chloe that had fallen asleep in her arms, but Stacie. Beca wrestled with a vague sense of guilt, but she wasn’t even sure who her thoughts had betrayed.

“You’re thinking too loud again”

Beca rubbed the sleep from her eyes and searched for the source of the whisper. As her eyes cleared, she realized it wasn’t completely dark. By the dim glow of a nightlight, Beca found Stacie sitting in her rocker by the bed feeding Bella.

“They say bottle-fed babies are more likely to sleep through the night, but, honestly, I cannot imagine trading this intimacy for sleep.”

The immature part of Beca wanted to snicker at Stacie’s use of the word “intimacy”, but Stacie spoke the word in such awed reverence while staring at Bella with such adoration that Beca caught herself forgetting to breathe instead. There was so very much more to Stacie Conrad than sex. Some part of her felt guilty that in six years of knowing Stacie, Beca had barely scratched the surface.

“Well here’s your chance!”

“What?” Beca shook her head from her thoughts.

“All natural, cage-free milk,” Stacie whispered.

Beca snorted and felt a weight shift off that she hadn’t even noticed holding her down.. It almost seemed as if Stacie could read her mind sometimes. Stacie winked right in the middle of that line of thought and Beca muttered “witchy woman.”

**

The next time Beca awoke, the soft light of morning flooded the room as motes of dust danced across the beams of light, but for all of those natural miracles of beauty, she wasn’t prepared for the sleeping face of one Stacie Conrad. “You might actually be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” she breathed out.

When Stacie’s face twitched into a smile, Beca realized she’d spoken the words aloud. “Aw, that’s sweet. I will be sure to pass on the compliment to my Mom and Dad when we see them at lunch!”

Whatever panic Beca was starting to feel at her admission dissipated in Stacie’s casual reply. There were many things to unwrap in that response so she focused on the last bit. “Parlun?”

Stacie giggled at Beca’s word jumble. “Yes, lunch with my parents. Relax, silly, it’s not like your asking for my hand in marriage.” She added with a wink, “Yet!”

Beca snorted and rolled her eyes. Stacie was right (a phrase Beca was getting used to saying entirely too quickly) Beca was just meeting new people. It was no different than meeting Katherine Junk, right? If anything it could be practice for her upcoming meeting with the record label.

“Wanna grab a shower first while I get Bella ready?”

“Sure. Um… what should I wear?”

Stacie seemed to ponder the question seriously, then grinned. “Probably should wear clothes. Though I won’t complain if you don’t.”

Beca sighed. There really was more to Stacie Conrad than sex, but teasing Beca seemed to be Stacie’s new favorite hobby.


	10. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca’s visit with Stacie’s parents is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s super short. But, don’t worry we’ll come back plenty of times to the Conrad mansion.

Beca wasn’t exactly sure what she expected when she imagined visiting Stacie’s mom and dad, but she sure didn’t imagine a Beverly Hills mansion. Sure, as a junior producer she’d been invited to some fancy parties in New York, but those were mostly oversized apartments. This… this was luxury.

As they pulled around the circular driveway, a woman’s voice called out to them. “Merizalde!”

“Mary… salad…?”

A flash of annoyance crossed Stacie’s eyes, but she must have picked up how genuinely confused Beca was because she softened and laughed. “Merizalde is my middle name, it’s Spanish.”

Beca took a good look at the couple in the doorway. The woman was clearly of Hispanic origins, bronze skin and vivacious eyes. Still gorgeous, Beca could only imagine how many hearts she broke in her youth. It was only the dignity and grace with which the woman carried herself that gave any hint to her age. The man, tall with sandy blonde hair peppered with gray and ice blue eyes, could have easily once been a member of Das Sound Machine except for his easy smile. Stacie clearly came by her looks naturally.

“Okay, stop drooling over my parents. That’s gross!”

“I wasn’t…” Beca caught the spark of mischief in Stacie’s eyes and rolled her eyes with a huff and went to get Bella out of the car seat..

Stacie giggled as she grabbed the diaper bag. “Mom, Dad, this is my friend Beca.”

Halfway through lunch, Mrs. Conrad (Miriam, she told Beca to call her) gave Stacie a look and seemed to decide something. “You know, I really liked Cynthia.”

If the statement caught Stacie off guard, she didn’t let it show. Instead, she rolled her eyes. “You liked her because she used to sing Stacy’s Mom whenever you walked into the room.”

Miriam smiled fondly. “She did, didn’t she? Say, whatever happened to her?”

It looked like Stacie tensed, just a little. “She is joining the military, just enrolled in the flight program.”

Really? Beca had no idea Cynthia had already joined. She never really realized how much she relied on Chloe to keep her up to date.

“I always thought that you two would…”

Mr Conrad gave Miriam a meaningful look and she stopped with a pursed lips. There was something major Beca was missing.

For the first time since she began her visit, Beca felt a part of Stacie close off. She was certainly no expert when it came to body language, but CR seemed to be a sore point. Still, Stacie quickly recovered. “Anyway, Mom. Beca here is going to be the next big thing.”

“Oh I know” her eyes lit up as she beamed at Beca, placing a hand on Beca’s arm. “I saw your performance of Freedom ’90 online. It’s sad to break up the group, but you really do have something special.”

“Alright, Mom, enough with hitting on my friends.”

Mrs Conrad laughed and retracted her hand while shaking her head. “At any rate, since yesterday , the internet is buzzing about #DuelingBellas from I’m guessing the mall food court?”

“Seriously?” Stacie pulled out her phone. “We’re trending and nobody thought to text… oh

Beca sighed. “DJ Khaled is going to kill me. What oh?”

“I take it you haven’t checked your phone lately either?

No, not since the mall bathroom or really much since she’d arrived.“Uh, no I guess I’ve just been distracted.“

Mrs Conrad grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Do I need to babysit Bella so you can um…?”

“Mom!” Stacie Conrad turning red. Apparently Hell just froze over. Beca actually caught herself looking out the window for flying pigs. There was so much to talk about when the got home. Er, you know the apartment, Stacie’s home. Yeah, that’s what Beca meant.


	11. Unicorns, Fairies and Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca visits Stacie’s bedroom, but there is still a lot that they don’t know about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little tense. We will get back to light and fluffy next time.

“So this is the bedroom you grew up in?” Beca was seated on the edge of Stacie’s bed, alternating between smiling at Bella half-asleep in her arms and taking in the room around her. Maybe she half-expected boy band posters or Hollywood stars, but the framed pictures of unicorns, fairies and rainbows really seemed to make sense for the Stacie she was getting to know.

“Yes and no, remember the place we picked up Bella?” Stacie was laying on her bed, up on one elbow, behind Beca playing with Beca’s hair.

“I was actually going to ask about that when you brought me here.”

Stacie’s fingers glided over Beca’s back as she sat up behind her, sliding a foot on either side of Beca and sliding forward until Beca was essentially in her lap. “Before the patents, we lived a pretty meager lifestyle. I mean, we weren’t poor, at least not that I could tell, but I did only have a week’s worth of clothes. Anyway, my parents don’t ever want to forget where they came from, so they keep the old apartment and live there a couple days out of the week. I know that might sound weird, but it helps keep us grounded.”

“No, I think I get it. I mean, if this music deal takes off, I don’t wanna turn into some kind of asshole just because I have a few dollars. And if the words ‘Do you know who I am?’ ever come out of my mouth, please just kill me on the spot.”

Stacie giggled. “I’m a lover not a fighter, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Speaking of lovers, you and Cynthia actually dated?”

“Yeah, freshman year. And off and on for the next three years.”

“I feel so bad thinking she was just a perve all this time.”

“Nope. I was the… anyway it doesn’t matter.”

“I just. We’ve been talking nonstop for almost a week and this didn’t come up once?”

“Ah,” Stacie’s voice turned sultry, “So you want to know all the details about the whips and chain, huh?”

“Whips and…” Beca sputtered, “No, I was just. Oh wait, you’re deflecting.” Beca stood up and spun around. “O-M-aca-G! You use sex to deflect!”

“Well, holy shit! You’re more perceptive than people think.” Stacie drawled with a grin. But the smile never reached her eyes. 

Beca started to tense, but Bella stirred in her arms and she took a deep breath. “You’re being nasty.”

Stacie sighed, “You’re right, I’m sorry. Can we just not go into it today?”

“Yeah, sure,” Becs nodded. “I’m sorry, too. I don’t know why it matters so much to me.”

Stacie stood up, kissed her daughter’s forehead and put a hand on Beca’s cheek. “I’m really happy that it matters.”


	12. Total Bellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie is a little (lot) more tuned in to the entertainment industry than Beca.

Stacie’s mom, or rather Miriam, wanted to make them dinner, but she had to stop by the university that evening so she offered a raincheck which Beca found herself looking forward to. Stacie decided to stop at Arby’s on the way home. They were sitting on the couch halfway through their meal when Stacie casually grabbed Beca’s Diet Dr. Pepper and took a sip.

It took a moment for Beca to even realize that she was staring at Stacie’s lips. Really, what was wrong with her. She wasn’t some silly school girl in a goofy anime. There’s no such thing as an indirect kiss. Still, Beca felt really self-conscious when she caught herself licking her own lips... You know because she was thirsty is all.

Stacie on the other hand seemed oblivious didn’t even notice the difference in flavor from her drink. Maybe she was just really wrapped up in the show they were watching. Rather than make a big deal, Beca took a shot at the show, on E! network no less. “Really, this rerun is what you wanted to rush home to watch?”

“What? It has our name in the title, ‘Total Bellas’,” Stacie said as she wrapped up her meal and pulled out a nail file.

Beca rolled her eyes and suppressed a giggle. “I guess I just never thought of you as a wrestling fan is all.”

Stacie shrugged. “What can I say? I mean John Cena isn’t exactly hard on the eyes,” she waggled her eyebrows, “neither is Nikki.”

Beca snorted but didn’t disagree.

“It’s a shame they split up.”

“They what? They look so happy though!”

“Eh,” Stacie said with a shoulder shrug, “Ooh, that means they’re both available.”

Beca shook her head. “This is why I can’t keep up with entertainment news and social media.”

Stacie grinned. “Better get used to it, you’ll be making the news soon. Oh speaking of which, did the production company say anything about our viral video?”

“Psh, Turtle man texted me a thumbs up and said he’ll be in town tomorrow for the meeting. That’s about it. I suppose I should respond to the group chat though.” Beca read through the comments –

Amy [9:07 AM]: Not bad, you know, considering you’re missing my voice in the mix.

Aubrey [9:10 AM]: I’m so proud to know you two!

Jessica [9:17 AM]: That was so cute!

Ashley [9:17 AM]: That was so cute!

Jessica [9:17 AM]: lol jinx

Ashley [9:17 AM]: lol jinx

Just about every Bella had made a comment about the video, even Lily/Esther had actually made a normal comment for once (said they sounded ‘lovely’). There was one missing response. A tiny hopeful part of Beca was hoping that Chloe was too jealous to respond. Of course it would be that moment that the response came in.

Chloe [8:14 PM]: Totes awesome ladies! Bella is so adorbs! Sorry I’m late to the party. Still on European time, you know!

Of course. Sigh. Of course, she’s so wrapped up with her GI Joe boy toy that she doesn’t even have time for Bella stuff anymore. She probably hasn’t even thought of Beca once in the past week. She probably never really cared in the first…

“Hey!” Stacie’s voice and snapping fingers shook Beca out of her thoughts.

“What?”

“Look, boobies!” Stacie grinned as she opened her shirt to feed Bella who had just woken up.

Beca laughed and rolled her eyes while throwing up a silent prayer of thanks for her crazy friend.

Beca [8:20 PM]: Thanks ladies. We had so much fun. I’ll let Stacie explain the couple that inspired the song. Miss and love you all.

Beca locked her phone and cleaned up from her meal. “I… Just thank you, okay? I’m gonna grab a shower and get ready for bed.”

“Aww,” Stacie pouted, “without me?”

Beca giggled and rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you in the morning.”


	13. Lunches Packed with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca meets her new creative team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s search clues:  
> #1. A social media “war”  
> #2. Characters from another fandom   
> Extra credit:  
> A movie reference related to #1

Stacie handed Beca a neatly folded brown paper sack.

Beca opened the bag to find a sandwich a pack of fruit snacks and a drink box. “Uh, why did you hand me a bag with a sandwich in it?”

“Because I couldn’t fit my boob in it?” Stacie offered with a shrug.

Beca should be grateful, she knew that, but some part of her bristled at being treated like a child, so she sarcastically replied. “Like, you could fit one of your boobs in a bag, when they are all nice and round and full and…”

Stacie blushed and grinned. “You like ‘em, huh?”

“No, I … I mean, yes they are nice, but...” She closed her eyes puffed out a deep breath. “Thank you for packing me a lunch, but I really can take care of myself.”

Stacie’s smile blossomed. “Oh, I know you can. And you are going to knock them dead, just… let me do this for you?” There was this softness in Stacie’s voice that Beca hadn’t really ever heard before, like a warmth covering her ears.

Her lucky headphones! Beca hadn’t even pulled them out of her suitcase yet. She darted into her bedroom, and quickly found the Sony MDR-7506 that her mom had bought for Beca’s sixteenth birthday. Next to them were Beyerdynamic DT 770 Pro phones that she bought with money from her first job and used for serious mixing. She grabbed the Sony phones and set them around her neck.

When Beca came back out, Stacie smiled and nodded. She handed Beca a travel mug full of coffee. “Totally completes the look!”

Beca laughed and picked up the lunch bag. “Thanks, Mom.”

***  
Beca made sure she had all of her things out of the car before waving the Uber driver off. Stacie had offered to drive Beca, but Beca insisted on Stacie relaxing and not waking Bella, besides, Beca already felt bad because Stacie had ironed Beca’s outfit in the middle of the night after Beca had forgotten to.

The atrium lobby was simple, but elegant a combination of white marble, brass and live plants. A woman walked by carrying a bundle that Beca initially mistook for a baby. Was it weird that she felt off just because she hadn’t held Bella yet this morning?

“Hey Gorgeous!” Ugh, that annoying voice. It didn’t help that he was standing beside Beca when Chloe…

“Hello, turtle.”

“Um…” The thoroughly dejected expression on the young producer’s face reminded her that she used to be the one taking abuse and she caught herself.

“Theo, I meant Theo, sorry. Uh, so, how was your flight?”

His face lit up for a moment, but he seemed to remember their previous conversations and leveled out. “It was lovely, thanks for asking. DJ Khaled, apologizes for the delay, he will be here in a few minutes.”

***  
True to his word, DJ Khaled arrived a few minutes later and still ten minutes ahead of the actual scheduled meeting. He led Beca and Theo upstairs and introduced them to the Los Angeles staff. There were more than a dozen employees and Beca cursed her horrible memory for names. She was so nervous that she even forgot the name of the attractive husband and wife writer/producer team she would primarily be working with so, in her head, she named them Blake and Ryan after her favorite celebrity couple that they happened to resemble. Especially after “Blake” mentioned that Beca reminded her of a hotter version of her husband. The husband obviously used to his wife’s sense of humor just laughed along. It turned out their names were actually Burt and Carol, which vaguely reminded her of someone she’d met from Ohio. “Burt Bacharach and Carole Bayer Sager,” she blurted out.

Everyone stopped and looked at Beca. In the moment that it took her to realize she’d said that out loud, Beca very much wished for a hole to open up in the floor and swallow her up.

“Oh yeah!” Carol, said brightly. “I never even thought of that. See, Burt, we were meant to be together!”

Beca elected not to mention the other couple had only stayed together nine years, especially after Blake, or rather Carol, winked at her. It wasn’t long before she forgot all that as the group started to brainstorm over themes for her debut album.

“So, let’s talk about that video,” DJ Khaled interjected.

Oh crap, here we go. “Um…” Real eloquent! Beca couldn’t think of what to say.

“Who’s the other girl you were singing with?”

Why did he want to know that? Wait, did he think Stacie was better? Beca’s mind started racing. Stacie was amazing. She didn’t get to do the tour. Beca felt bad about that. Bad enough to give up her career? Wait, hold up. Beca took a deep breath. She didn’t know what green monster had taken over her mind, but she was a Bella. Of course she would support her sister, the same way the Bellas supported her.

“That’s Stacie, she’s… she’s really talented isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she is. Was she in your Bellas? Oh, that’s right. She couldn’t fly because of the baby, right?”

“Yup,” Beca popped the ‘P’, “but, I guess you’ve seen her audition now.” Beca tried to hide her conflicted feelings.

Khaled laughed “Hey relax, Kid. We already signed you, remember? I was just pointing out that you guys are amazing together. I mean yeah, the voices, but your chemistry was amazing. You looked so comfortable when you were singing with her. It seemed like you didn’t even notice there was a crowd. If I hadn’t met you before, I would have thought you planned it as a PR stunt.”

“Well, I didn’t. Notice, I mean. Bella’s so adorable and Stacie… well she’s amazing. She’s raising Bella on her own like it’s no big deal and she never complains. I mean, do you know she made me a sandwich this morning, or that she ironed my outfit last night?” Beca completely missed the eyes on her, listening to her talk as if Stacie had hung the moon.

“Must be nice,” Burt quipped, earning him a light elbow to the ribs from his giggling wife.

“I know, right?” she faux-whispered, “I might be flirting with the wrong starlet.”


	14. A Simple Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie asks Beca for a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, nobody’s disappearing

“Okay, so really short notice, and I really want to hear all about your day, but I totally forgot what day it is and my father left for a conference and my mom is stuck in the lab again tonight and I wasn’t sure when you’d get home and you probably want to relax and I really should have thought of a backup plan but I got so wrapped up in…”

“Um Stace?”

“Yeah?”

“Breathe, dude!” Beca laughed and set down her things.

“Right. So… I need a favor.”

***

“So… I guess it’s just you and me kid.” Beca rocked a half-asleep Bella in her arms. Stacie fed her right before she left, but just in case, she explained how prepare the milk she had expressed earlier in the day. “Mommy is off becoming a rocket scientist or some shi.. stuff. I should probably ask her what her major is. See, the thing is I totally suck at this friend thing. I mean before I met Aunt Chloe and Aunt Aubrey.” Bella’s opened up. “Ah, you have a thing for aunt Aubrey too, huh? I guess you do take after your mom.” Beca shrugged. I guess Aubrey wasn’t so bad after she calmed down. Honestly, we fought a lot, but she is actually really good at leading. I don’t think we would have survived my senior year if Chloe didn’t make us go to that camp.” Bella stared up at Beca with her emerald eyes and Beca just melted in silence.

***

Beca had situated Bella so that she could bring up her laptop. “Alright kiddo, time to begin your music education. First of all, if you ever play Ace of Base auntie Beca will puke, okay not as bad a Aunt Aubrey, but I promise you don’t wanna see that!” She flipped on David Guetta’s Titanium. “This is the song that started it all. I’m still a little conflicted about this song. It brings back…memories.” She bounced through her playlist and explained each genre using examples from Joan Baez, Rihanna, Taylor Swift, Selena (both of them), ABBA, Sia and more.

“So what kind of music does mommy like best? Do you want to want to do another music video?”

“Are you trying to turn my daughter into a diva?”

Beca jumped. “Dude, you scared the crap out of me! How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see how wonderful you are with Bella.”

Beca shrugged. “She’s a good kid.”

Stacie giggled at that.

“So how was your class? What are you studying anyway?”

“Temporal mechanics,” Stacie offered with a grin.

“Cool, wait a minute, isn’t that time travel stuff?”

Stacie giggled and picked up Bella. She didn’t seem to be upset but she was making a noise that sounded like mmm. “The class is quantum mechanics, but we got into a debate about applying quantum entanglement to faster than light transfer of data and whether you can draw a correlation between…” Beca’s eyes must have glazed over, because Stacie smiled and shook her head, “sorry, sometimes I get carried away.”

“Dude, never apologize for being a genius. I just got a little lost there.”

“Yeah, I forget it’s a lot. Anyway…you! Your big day! I ran out of here so fast we barely talked. What’s the word?”

“Actually,” Beca tried to keep her expression neutral, “DJ Khaled would like to meet you.”


	15. Remember the Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miriam calls to apologize to Stacie, but just ends up embarrassing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for any errors. Multilingual editing is a beast. Thanks for reading and for all of your encouraging comments!

  
Before Stacie had a chance to ask Beca what DJ Khaled wanted, her cell phone rang. "Hey Mom!” She answered and put the phone on speaker.

"Hola mija, I wanted to..."

"Sorry, Mom, one sec, Becs, which version is that?"

Beca stared blankly at Stacie for a second before she glanced at Bella and realized that she had just started playing Fort Minor's "Remember the Name" on her laptop. Uh, the radio cut, naturally! She pushed a couple of buttons and transitioned from the album cut to the edited version without skipping a beat.

Stacie giggled and rolled her eyes. "Smooth Mitchell, very impressive. Sorry Mom, go ahead."

"Está bien. I actually called to apologize to you. I know I said I would help you with Bella so you could finish your Master’s. I just couldn’t get out of the lab until now. Lo siento.”

“You don’t need to apologize. We talked about me needing a backup plan and you are the one doing me a favor. It gave Beca and Bella a chance to bond.” As if on cue, Bella reached for Beca who gleefully picked her up and started dancing around to the music.

“Tú eres mi hija, it’s my joy to help you out! Speaking of which, you seem really smitten with this girl, should I be planning the wedding?”

“Beca, can you say Beca? It starts with B just like your name Bella”. Beca focused on Bella and trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“¡Mamá!” Stacie whisper-yelled as her cheeks turned red. “When you planned my quinceañera, you chose colors I didn’t even think existed. It was like a unicorn puked a rainbow!”

“Lo siento, I thought you liked unicorns and rainbows.”

“I do it’s just… ella es tan genial tan suave, además ella querría algo relajado y esos colores la asustarían, necesita ser perfecto…”

“Ya, veo.”

Beca didn’t pay enough attention in Spanish class to keep up with the conversation, but it seemed like Miriam teasing her about Beca pissed Stacie off. Part of her heart hurt at the perceived rejection, but she reminded herself not to jump to conclusions. Schooling her tone she half-smiled and snarked, “I didn’t realize it’d be so upsetting to marry me.”

Miriam barked a laugh, “What she said was…”

“What I said was my mom was embarrassing me. Something she seems to enjoy.”

“Oh yeah, totally, I mean it doesn’t matter anyway because that would never…”

“Bbbbbb”, Bella made a raspberry noise, that immediately lightened Beca’s heart lifted.

“That’s right! Bella and Beca start with B!” Beca practically squealed.

“Hey, no stealing first moments,” Miriam said over the phone before laughing. “It sounds like you niñas have got it covered. I’ll talk to you later, mija. Te amo.”

“Yo también, mamá, good night!”

Beca hugged Bella and swung her around. “Bbbbbbella. Bbbbbbbeca. Bbbbbbaby. Drop the bbbbbeat” Bella squealed as Beca swung her low.

“Alright, so what did DJ Khaled want to talk to me about?”

 

 


	16. Team Steca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca shares DJ Khaled’s idea and Stacie asks Beca what she wants to do.

“You’ll have to talk to him for the details,” Beca said, “but, basically, DJ Khaled believes you can ‘enhance my media presence’, whatever that means!” The couple had moved to the sofa in the living room. Bella was in Stacie’s arms. Stacie’s top was pulled a few inches down over her shoulders so that Beca could scratch Stacie’s back.

Stacie twisted around, “Ooh, so fake dating? Pretending to dodge the paparazzi, only to get caught banging in a library?”

Beca snorted and turned Stacie’s shoulders back around. “We’re not banging in a library,” she said while massaging Stacie’s scalp with her nails.

“Mmm,” Stacie moaned a little too excessively. “So where would you prefer to get caught banging?”

“I don’t want to get caught…” Beca felt the Stacie’s jaw tighten into a grin and huffed, “I don’t want to bang anywhere. Where are you getting these fake dating ideas anyway?”

Stacie shrugged. “Sometimes I read Barden Bella’s fan fiction.”

“Wait, seriously? Who writes fictional stories about real people?”

“Weird, huh?” Stacie stared at the fourth wall of her apartment.

“Who are you talking to?”

“No one,” she said, “ anyway I don’t judge. To each their own.”

“I guess, as long as they don’t bother us directly. Beca felt a strong compulsion to look at the same wall Stacie did, but shook her head. “So I think he wants us to…”

“Travel together on your tours, but there won’t be enough rooms so we’ll have to room together in just a single bed, so then we bang.”

Beca giggled at that. “Stace, we’ve shared the bed a few times now without banging.”

“I know!” Stacie pouted. Then to Bella, “Auntie Beca is trying to make mommy sad, ignoring all her charms and resisting her assets.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Pretty sure Bella doesn’t care whether mommy is getting some. Anyway DJ Khaled thinks…

“That I’m your muse and you need to move in with me permanently?” Stacie leaned back her head and batted her eyes.

Between seeing Stacie’s face, albeit upside down, so close to her own and the blend of scents: the shampoo, a light perfume and some kind of breath mint…Becas brain froze for what seemed like a full minute before she continued . “Umm not in those words, but basically yeah.”

“So, what do you think?”

“Huh?” Beca registered gorgeous green eyes and a sweet voice, but not much else.

“What do you want to do?”

Then Beca leaned forward and pressed her lips to Stacie’s.


	17. Blockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blocked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry

“She hates me,” Beca sulks, arms crossed shoulders slumped, brow furrowed.She knows she probably looks like a petulant child, but she can’t bring herself to care at the moment.

Stacie rolls her eyes. “Overdramatize, much?” She snaps Bella’s onesie back up after disposing of the dirty diaper and cleaning her hands.

“She did it on purpose,” Beca huffs, “it was like a total moment!” Stacie gives Beca a look that Beca can’t help but laugh at. “I mean, come on you have to admit little B has some blocking fu going on,” Beca adds, though her tone is lighter now.

Stacie laughs. “There’s a woman in my Facebook mommies group that swears her son has a radar that wakes him up when her husband touches her. She thinks it’s his way of staying an only child, but her husband thinks the baby just wants mommy to himself. Is that what you’re doing little missy? Hogging mommy for yourself?”

Beca shakes her head. “I’m telling you that she doesn’t like…” her words are cut off by two tiny arms reaching in her direction.

“You were saying?” Stacie asked with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Beca said with no venom whatsoever. Her frustration melting as she took Bella into her arms. “I’m sorry for blaming you for ruining our moment. I would probably cry too if I pooped myself.”

Stacie laughed, but her face turned serious. “I don’t want a moment.” The words hit Beca like sharp stick and it must have shown on her face because Stacie quickly clarified. “I’m not saying I don’t want to kiss you silly. I…” Stacie took a deep breath. “Look, I’ve had a lot of sex.” Beca resisted the impulse to respond ‘I know, you’ve told us’. The expression on Stacie’s, the distance in Stacie’s eyes, now some kind of melancholy gray-green, Beca was again reminded of how little she knew about Stacie. “I know about biology and pheromones. I have felt the heat of the moment so many times, but I’ve only felt genuine affection once.” Stacie scoffs. “And I threw that away like a spoiled princess. But, I know better now. I need to be sure. I deserve that and once I find it I’m never going to let it go.”

“You are so confusing,” Beca replied softly, more overwhelmed than frustrated.

Stacie smiled sadly with a shrug and whispered “I’m sorry. Have some patience?”

Beca sighed and nodded. “I feel like you’ve been super patient with my crazy so I guess I can keep going.”

Stacie wagged her eyebrows. “All night I bet!”

Beca giggled. “You’re going to give me whiplash woman.”

Stacie bit her lip. “Not the way, I planned on putting you in traction, but…”

Beca broke into a full laugh. “You are so weird!”

Stacie shrugged. “Yup!” she said, popping the P, “So now that you know the mess your dealing with.” She leaned over Bella in Beca’s arms and kissed Beca’s forehead hard. “What do you say? Will you be my roommate with eventual benefits?”


	18. One-Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Stacie get ready to meet the creative team together for the first time.

“Are you sure that you’re okay with this?” Stacy asked for the umpteenth time. If Beca was being honest, it was pretty adorable to see this vulnerable side of her new roommate. Land lady? They probably needed to talk about bills and such. Later, today was nerve-wracking enough and, as much as Beca enjoyed the silky feel of Stacie’s hair in her hands, this was taking forever.

“I can’t plait your tresses into a French braid if you are going to keep fidgeting.”

“I love your vocabulary!” The inflection in Stacie’s voice sounded sincere, but she couldn’t really believe a DJ that barely skated through school was on the same level.

Beca snorted. “You don’t have to pretend that you think I’m smart, Madam Curie.”

“First of all, you ARE smart. And I’m not just talking about the words you know, but the way you string them together.. There are times when your natural poetry rivals your mixing skills. Oh and b-t-dubs, I prefer Hedy Lamarr.”

“The sexy actress over a Nobel winning physicist?”

Stacie spun around, “But that’s the point! She was so much more than a pretty face. I mean, yes, Ecstasy was groundbreaking, but she helped create the technology that allows us to have Bluetooth and WiFi.”

Beca stood with her mouth open unable to reply.

“I know, amazing right? It leaves you speechless!” The information was surprising, but her primary issue at the moment was…

“No. I mean yes it does but that’s not… Bellas finished.”

Stacie glanced down and laughed. “Are you sure you aren’t a dude? Your brain shuts down every time you see a nip…” Beca smiled smugly and pulled her shirt back down. It was totally outside of her normal comfort zone, but the stunned expression on Stacie’s face was so worth it. 

“Close your mouth Stace, you’re drooling.”

*** 

Twenty minutes later, they were about to head out the door when Miriam called. 

“Thank you Mom, I appreciate the offer, but they actually want me to bring Bella in for the first meeting… Yes, why?” Stacie’s face turned bright pink as her mother spoke. “Mamá! Claro que no! … It’s not that funny, Mom! … okay, yes I will. Tell Papi I will call him later… te amo también.”

“So, what did your mom say?”

“She just offered to watch Bella while we meet with the team.” Beca was really interested to know what might have made the unflappable Stacie Conrad blush, but decided Stacie would tell her eventually.  
*** 

 

“Hi, I’m gay.” Carol offered her hand to Stacie.

“Hello. I’m umm…” Stacie started to respond before she flashed a slightly panicked glance at Beca who just rolled her eyes.

“Please excuse my wife,” Burt laughed. “She’s…”

“Someone who can speak for herself, thank you very much.” Carol cut him off.

Beca laughed. “You’re going to scare her off guys. Stacie, this is Burt and Carol a happily married couple and an amazing songwriting couple.” Beca watched the gears shift in Stacie’s expression and knew what was coming next.

Stacie lifted Carol’s hand and gently kissed it before leaning in and husking “well, if you ever change your mind.”

Carol turned into a statue.

Burt grinned with a hint of nervousness in his voice. “I think you broke her.”

Beca grinned. “That’s my girl. She can steal your wife with one hand while holding her baby in the other.” Stacie turned to Beca suddenly, looking very confused. Beca raised her hands. “It’s supposed to be a compliment!”

“No, I know,” Stacie said, smiling like Beca had just bought her a puppy, “but it’s the first time you’ve called me your girl!” Did she say that? What did she mean by that? What did Stacie want her to mean?

“So… let’s talk album concepts.”


	19. You’re the Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steca’s mashup has their creative team in stitches. Stacie talks about song meanings and meets someone for the first time.

“You know our love was meant to be, the kind of love that last forever” Beca began.

Stacie ducked her head with a blush, but responded in time, “And I want you here with me, from tonight until the end of time”

“You should know,” Beca crooned.

“Everywhere I go,” Stacie responded 

“Always on my mind”

“In my heart”

“In my soul.”

“Baby!” Stacie held Bella high above her head. Oh Stacie, you’re a genius!

Becs grinned and belted, “Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba”

Stacie giggled but didn’t miss the beat. “Sithi uhm ingonyama”

Theo, who’d just walked in looked completely lost. Carol was in the corner of the room losing her mind with fits of laughter. Burt was only doing slightly better at maintaining his composure. “Okay, So you have your improvisational chemistry down pat.”

“Please,” Stacie said, “we are riff off veterans.”

“Veterans who’ve never won,” Beca found herself suddenly sulking.

“The judges totally robbed you back in Freshman year, besides where are all of your competition, out cutting records for DJ Khaled? Hell to the naw, it’s all you boo.”

Beca snorted. “Stace, you are many things, but Jenny from the block you are not.” Seeing Stacie raise her eyebrows, it clicked, “because you were trying to make me laugh.” Beca shook her head. “Some days you play me like a fiddle!”

Carol, who had only just regained her composure, must have seen Stacie smirk in response, because she lost it all over again.

“Just wow,” Burt said, the tears coming from his eyes evidencing the laughter her was trying to hold back, “looks like a good time for a lunch break.”

 

*** 

 

“We should totally record that mashup!”

Beca rolled her eyes, “Yeah, because I wanna start my career with everyone thinking I’m a racist prick.”

Stacie snorted. “Sorry, it’s just the way you said that was just so… you!”

Beca shrugged. “People don’t really want to hear some little white girl like me singing in Zulu.”

Bella clung to Stacie’s fingers as she danced her in her lap. Stacie kept her eyes on Bella as she spoke. “There are people who here might hear me sing “99 Luftballons” or “Como La Flor” and because I don’t look like Nena or Selena, people will tell me not to sing them, even though, they are both my heritage.

“This may shock you, but I don’t actually have any Zulu ancestors. I don’t even have any South African family…that I’m aware of.”

Stacie smiled, but didn’t look up. “That’s not my point.” She was quiet for a moment. “When Sean Combs… P. Diddy recorded I’ll be missing you. Some people thought he was just making money off of a tragedy, ripping off Samuel Barber, Sting, and even Christmas music. The thing is Adagio for Strings is a distinctively American Orchestral piece that was played in association with the passing of Kennedy, FDR, Einstein and royalty. Sting has often lamented how misunderstood the signature song of The Police is, some super romantic ballad that is actually about possessiveness and jealousy. So maybe, the song was a clever homage to a misunderstood king of American music.”

“Dude, that’s so deep!”

“Eh, that’s what CR told me when she introduced me to the song,” Stacie said with a shrug, “Then she said it probably was just for the money, but the point is you never know an artists true intentions.”

“You…” Beca pondered whether this was the right time to bring it up. “You still haven’t said much about her.”

“You want to know her other P. Diddy song recommendations?”

“Actually, he’s going by Brother Love or just ‘Love’ these days.” Stacie and Beca both looked up to see DJ Khaled standing there. “Sorry to interrupt ladies. I was just anxious to meet ‘the missing Bella’.”

“I, um, uh…” Stacie looked so lost, Beca grabbed Baby Bella.

“Stacie, DJ Khaled. DJ Khaled, Stacie Conrad the smartest Bella!”  
She caught herself before she said sexiest Bella, Stacie was so much more than sex, besides anyone with eyes could tell you she’s hot.

“I’m so pleased to meet you! I heard you couldn’t make the USO tour, but I wanted to talk to you in person, especially after seeing that mall video. Not to mention, “ he leaned in conspiratorially and ‘whispered’ loud enough for Beca to hear, “word is you are both talent and muse.” He motioned towards Beca with his head.

Stacie lit up at this and finally found her voice. “Well, I’m trying anyway!”


	20. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca contemplates what life with a flirt would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a brief description of tummy troubles

“What took you so long? It feels like you were gone forever?” Carol whined as Stacie walked in. Beca grinned to herself as she followed Stacie in the room. She wondered if Stacie should come with a warning label listing withdrawal symptoms.

“For sure,” Burt offered a pout so much like Carol’s that anyone could tell they’d been together forever and so much in love. “We missed our Steca. You’ve been gone for weeks!”

Beca laughed at the exaggeration. “Sorry, lunch ran long.”

“That was my fault.”

“DJ Khaled!” Carol squealed and jumped up to give him a hug. Beca watched Burt’s face to see if he acted differently when she fawned over a man, but his expression remained soft and warm.

Burt chuckled. “I’d give you a hug too, but then I might not want to let go.”

DJ Khaled laughed and shook his head. “Well, I have been called a big teddy bear, but it might be a little inconvenient having a human being attached to me 24/7.” He patted Carol’s back.

Carol, for her part, grinned and let go with a wink. “He’s an excellent cuddler.” 

Beca thought about that exchange over the next two hours while they worked. She’d heard of celebrity swingers, but she really didn’t want that image in her head. Besides, it didn’t feel quite like that. Carol was just naturally flirty, like Chloe… like Stacie. If this … whatever between her and Stacie was going somewhere she would eventually have to face the green eyed monster. That hadn’t gone so well with Chloe. Beca ghosted as soon as Chloe started flirting with Chicag… soldier boy.

A hand over her hand brought Beca out of her thoughts. “Are you alright babe?” Stacie whispered, “you look like you wanna throw up.” 

Beca stood up, offered an apology, and bolted to the restroom. She wasn’t sure if she felt nauseous before, but when she felt Stacie’s genuine concern, everything came crashing in on her. Missing Chloe while wanting something with Stacie. Guilt and confusion wracked her mind and her stomach as she lost her lunch. 

Beca stiffened at the hand on her head, pulling her hair back, but relaxed at the sound of Stacie’s voice. “Reminds me of that party at the treble house when you tried jagermeister, hot damn, and beer.” Beca would have rolled her eyes if she wasn’t so miserable. Stacie’s voice softened.“Seriously, are you okay? Do we need to home or to the doctor?”

The genuine concern in Stacie’s voice brought a new wave of tension through her stomach. Instead of answering directly, she asked “Where’s Bella?”

“Carol’s watching her.”

“You left her with a stranger?”

“First of all, not an actual stranger, second, I happen to be an excellent judge of character, besides you needed me.”

“Not sure I deserve you,” Beca mumbled.

“Nope!” Stacie offered brightly.

Beca laughed in spite of herself.

Stacie continued, “you deserve so much more than I have to offer, but I’m glad I get to be in your life, here and now.”

When Beca was able to stand again, Stacie helped her get on her feet and to make herself presentable again. “Thank you,” Beca said, “for everything. Sorry about this. I guess I just got overwhelmed.”

“No need to apologize. Just, um, wait here a sec and I’ll get Bella and make our excuses.” Beca resisted the urge to argue and took the time to pull herself together while Stacie was gone. I deserve to be loved. Just keep telling yourself that, Beca.

The ride home was quiet. Beca kept her focus on Bella smiling and cooing in her car seat. Softly, Beca began to sing the lyrics to Baby Mine from Dumbo, unaware of the glistening in Stacie’s eyes as she watched the two of them together.

Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one, when you play,  
Pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew all about you,  
They'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your hair down to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine.

 

As they made their way to the apartment Beca made up her mind to come clean about her feelings of the day. She really didn’t need to worry about Stacie rejecting her or …

“Cynthia Rose?!”

“Hey boo.” CR waved.

“I didn’t know you were in town! What are you…”

Cynthia shrugged and waved her fingers, “Surprise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Mine is written by Tony Washington.


	21. I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Cynthia try not to swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t throw things at me!

“C-Rose!” Beca heard two familiar voices in unison.

“Ashley and Jessica? You’re visiting too?” Beca asked. The rest of the girls broke into laughter. “Alright, what the…” she looked down at Bella in her arms, “ ducky is going on?” Ashley actually doubled over with laughter. Beca blew out an irritated breath. “Seriously, what’s the joke?”

“Um,” Stacie batted her eyelashes, “Did I forget to mention Jessley moved in next door?”

Ashley rolled her eyes. “Did you forget to tell us you were going to the Fig, too?”

Stacie shrugged. “Whoops? Actually it was kinda last second, and wasn’t sure you were moved in completely yet.”

“We’ve literally been here the whole time!” The way those two synchronized was just slightly less creepy than Lily in ninja mode. Still, it was kinda nice to have a reunion of sorts. It made her feel all kinds of warm. 

That is, until she noticed Stacie and Cynthia’s arms still lingering around each other even after the hug. Beca cleared her throat. “So…”

“Oh, right,” Stacie let go of Cynthia to fish her keys out of her purse and open the door. “All ashore that’s coming ashore!”

Beca followed in last, handing Bella to Stacie after Stacie closed the door. The apartment seemed a little cramped for five adults. Beca chided herself. She barely did emotions, she wasn’t going to do jealousy.

“Really, Beca?” Ashley asked, “Ducky? How my captain has fallen!” Ashley made a dramatic swoon. When Beca flipped her off, she grinned, “Oh, there she is!”

“Ha, ha. I’m just trying to watch my mouth around Bella, alright?”

“No, that’s cool,” Cynthia said. “I’m working on my language too. I’m tired of people treating me like some kind of black butch stereotype.” Seriously, why does everyone look at the fourth wall of apartment all of the time? “Although, I have a feeling that will be a challenge in boot camp.”

“Boot camp?” Beca did a double take. “Wait, you were serious about that?”

“Dixie Chicks serious.”

Jessica giggled, “speaking of which, did you hear?”

“That Aubrey and Emily are moving to the southwest and buying a farm?” Cynthia shrugged. “Stranger things have happened. Apparently, Amy and Lily are a thing now too.”

Stacie laughed. “I assumed the Kung fu fighting story was another one of Amy’s tall tales, but apparently…”

“How am I the only one in the dark here?”

“Pay up, C-Rose. I told you she never reads the group chat.” Ashley said holding out her hand.

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Serves me right for falling off the wagon.”

Jessica gave Ashley a pout that somehow seemed stern at the same.

“What?” Ashley responded. After a moment with Jessica’s expression not changing, Ashley handed the money back to Cynthia and sighed “Your bets are no good here.”

“Wow that got heavy,” Stacie said. “So, how about acapella karaoke?” Everyone cheered and even Bella squealed. “What song should we start with?”

“I Swear,” Beca offered.

“Yeah, we know”, Ashley said. Jessica giggled and Beca flipped them both off.

“Oh, nice. I’ve got a surprise for you! You lead.”

Beca quirked her eyebrow.

Beca counted them off and they began in harmony:

I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side

Beca picked Bella back up from Stacie’s arms and sang to her:

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my heart

Stacie turned Beca towards her to make sure she had her attention:

Tal vez penas y llanto te cause   
Que muchas veces te provoqué   
Sé que fui un tonto si   
Casi te pierdo mi amor

 

Beca saw the expression on Cynthia’s face out of the corner of her eyes, but she focused on Stacie:

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

Stacie touched her hand to Beca’s face as she sang:

Hoy se que tu amor es más grande que el mar   
Ya lo se   
Hoy se que busque sin razón otros besos   
Ya lo se   
Teniéndote a ti tan cerca de mí   
Sintiendo el latido de tu corazón   
Ya se

Beca felt like every eye in the room was on her as she finished:

For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart  
I swear, I swear, oh, I, swear

Stacie stole a glance at Cynthia and Beca realized that both of them had tears in their eyes.

“Wow,” Cynthia said after what felt like an hour long silence. “It’s like that? Um, can I talk to you, Boo… in private.”

Beca felt the urge to object, but Stacie gave her a look that glued Beca in her place. “Yeah, we can talk in my room.”


	22. I’ll be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca waits nervously while Stacie and Cynthia... talk?

Beca tried to pay attention to the conversation. She knew she’d blown off Jessley so many times before, but her eyes kept drifting to the closed door to Stacie’s bedroom.

“You think they are getting one in for old times sake?” Ashley asked. Flinching when Jessica slapped her arm. “What? I’m just saying!”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “Don’t mind Ash, sometimes she tries to channel Amy. She thinks she’s funny.” Beca nodded, but her face must have betrayed some emotion because Jessica’s expression turned soft. “It’s gonna be okay. They just need to talk.”

“Yeah, even Stacie wouldn’t make you babysit while she banged her ex.” Ashley quickly covered her mouth. “Oh crap, I hear it now. Sorry Jess!”

“Don’t apologize to me, poor Beca looks like she’s having a coronary.”

“Huh? What?” Beca shook the haze from her head as time started again. “Sorry… I … What we you saying?”

“Wow,” Ashley said. “ She’s got it bad!”

“And you didn’t get that from their duet?” Jessica shook her head, but she smiled affectionately at Ashley. “Sometimes, you are more like Beca than you think.”

“‘Cause I’m a badass?” Beca and Ashley said in sync.

“Wow,” Jessica giggled. “I can see why people think we’re creepy!”

 

Beca took a deep breath, she could do this. She just needed to change the subject and keep her mind from going “there”. “So,” Beca turned to face Jessley properly, “Aubrey and Emily, huh? Gotta admit, I did not see that one coming! Then again, I guess they did both basically build a new group of Bellas from scratch.”

Jessica nodded and Ashley added. “Em even sold her car and bought an F150.”

“Seriously?”

“I know!” Jessica said. “She loved her little yellow beetle.”

Beca snorted. “We called it the bumblebee. She kept it in great shape, but the radio was a little wonky. Honestly, for Em to sell her baby, though? I feel like we’re in an alternate timeline.”

“Ooh,” Ashley blurted, “like the one where Gwen Stacy didn’t die, but actually became spider woman instead of peter getting bitten?”

Beca blinked.

“Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker’s true love?” Ashley looked and sounded like she was was trying to explain water is wet.

Beca rolled her eyes and replied, “Umm, that would be Mary Jane Watson?”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Jessica blurted.

“Jessie!” Ashley gasped.

“I’m just glad she knew what Spider-Man is.” Jessica shrugged then, in a not quite whisper, added, “also, I totally agree with you.”

Ashley rolled her eyes. “Alright, time to educate the both of you.”

### 

Beca had never really paid attention, but Jessley made an adorable couple, even when they were bickering over this “important” subject, they would periodically give a look or a touch that said ‘I’m still here with you.’ Ugh, when did Beca become so sappy. Maybe it reminded her of the way Stacie managed to stay just inside Beca’s space without ever suffocating her. Beca started to feel her nerves fray again when little Bella squealed and the door opened.

“Alright, y’all I’m gonna bounce,” Cynthia said, already moving to give Jessica and Ashley a hug.

Jessica pouted, “Already? But, you just got here!”

“Yeah, I just wanted to see y’all before I go. I have a few more things to take care of before I report to the recruiter station.” Cynthia picked Bella out of Beca’s arms and kissed the baby’s forehead before passing her to Stacie. Then she opened her arms “Come on B, bring it in.”

“I still can’t believe you are actually going to join the military” Beca said as she let Cynthia wrap her arms around her.

“That’s right,” Cynthia said, “I’ll be a trained assassin so you better not break her heart.”

Beca stiffened at the tone of Cynthia’s voice until Cynthia stepped back with a genuine smile.

Stacie rolled her eyes fondly, shifting Bella to one arm so she could take Beca’s hand. “You know she told me exactly the same thing about you, Becs.”

Cynthia sighed, “Now, why you gotta ruin my intimidation factor like that!”

Jessica shook her head. “Why are you all so concerned about looking tough when you are really a bunch of gooey cinnamon rolls?”

“Hey, I’m a badass!” Cynthia, Beca and Ashley said in unison.

Jessica and Stacie fell into a fit of giggles. Bella didn’t know what was so funny, but she joined her mama in giggling and it wasn’t long until everyone in the room was laughing. Everything in the moment felt right and Beca realized she had one more thing left to do.


	23. What a Way to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Stacie finally have some alone time

Beca knew that she had a “loose end” to tie up, but in the moment that thought was barely a whisper in the back of her mind. Jessley had gone home and Bella had gone to spend some “‘buela time” with Miriam for the evening. Beca had her fingers loosely threaded through Stacie’s on one hand while she lightly traced an outline of Stacie’s free hand with the her fingertips. Stacie sat cross legged, facing Beca on the couch, simply watching her movements. Beca glanced up and Stacie met her gaze. Corny phrases about stars and emeralds flitted across Beca’s mind but she couldn’t seem to catch her breath long enough to voice them. She couldn’t remember the rules about who was supposed to lean in how far, she only knew the feeling drawing her forward and then their lips were touching. She felt Stacie smile against her lips before pressing harder.

There were no tongues battling for dominance, though Stacie would occasionally nip at Beca’s lower lip. There were no fireworks, no aching need. There was certainly heat, but it revealed itself like a perfect blend on a mashup she’d been working on forever. It was a feeling like she, like they, were exactly where they were supposed to be and she didn’t ever want to stop. Apparently, though, her lungs needed air and she finally pulled back. Stacie grinned and bit her lower lip before whispering, “Wow.”

Beca grinned in return surprised by the giggle that rose up from her throat. Stacie started to giggle too, but rather than saying anything, she leaned in again. Beca stopped giggling. A few minutes, or hours (who knows?) later, Beca came back to her senses, breathless and more than a little warm. “If that’s just kissing, I think you might be the death of me, Ms. Conrad.”

Stacie snorted and covered her mouth. “You’re no slouch yourself Mitchell, but what a way to go, huh?” And the two fell into another fit of giggles.

A few minutes and a couple of water bottles later, Stacie sat across the dining table from Beca. “So…. Since we’re not gonna bang tonight, you feel like going out?”

Beca giggled and pretended to be offended. “Who says we’re not?”

Stacie waggled her eyebrows. “I mean we could, but I would hate to miss out on all this making out because I broke you on the first night.”

Beca put her hand over her heart. “Such a gentlewoman, showing restraint like that for little old me!”

Stacie laughed. “We are such dorks!” Her face turned serious when she added, “Faster, slower, stop you let me know, okay?”

“Ooh, faster baby faster,” Beca moaned before giggling. “Sorry. I trust you and I know you’d never try to push me.”

“Up against the table, so hard… I mean..” Stacie grinned. “Seriously, though, I could definitely blow off some steam and I have a friend who’s been bugging me to come out to see them.”

“Cool, anyone I know?”

“Darcie Dolce?”

Stacie made a weird face and her voice sounded a little strange, but Beca was too excited to pay much attention. “Seriously? That’s awesome!”

“Really? Not quite how I thought you’d react!”

“Are you kidding? She’s one of the hottest up and coming DJs! She’s a host on Dash radio; she even opened for Arty a little while back. How did you meet her?”

Stacie looked confused for a moment. “Oh! Yeah, she does do music too. I um … so after Cynthia Rose and I broke up the second time, I was curious. I mean I’d only been with one girl, so anyway. I was visiting my parents and I went out on the town and kind of ended up making out with Vanessa Veracruz. She and Darcie were hanging out after … working together. Anyway I guess I made an impression because we’ve been texting since then. She’s dancing at spearmint rhino tonight.”

“Ooh, texting? Should I be jealous?” Beca giggled when Stacie rolled her eyes. “No, that sounds like fun. I haven’t been to a,” she made air quotes, “gentleman’s club in a while.” Watching Stacie’s jaw drop was the second best part of her day. Beca giggled when Stacie still hadn’t say anything for a hot minute. “You still in there, babe?”

Stacie shook herself. “So many questions! Honestly, I’m still shocked you’re cool with me being friends with an adult entertainer.”

“First of all, I don’t own you and you can be friends with whoever you want. I trust you. Second, there are actually quite a few performers like DJ Darcie, Laci Kay Somers and Stormi Maya that are actually pretty talented.” Beca took Stacie’s hands and made sure she had her attention. “Just because someone is incredibly sexy doesn’t mean they aren’t also talented and very smart!”

Stacie’s growl… did things to to Beca. Stacie took a deep breath and said, “Well, I need a shower.”

“Need help?” Beca offered.

“Not if you expect me to stay a gentlewoman. We would definitely not make it out of the door tonight!”

Beca grinned as Stacie disappeared into the bathroom. “That might not be such a bad thing… what a way to go, right?”


	24. Make it Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellas and boobies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is an awkward throwaway chapter, but I felt the need to write it out anyway. Please forgive my indulgence. Love y’all!

“Who thought coming to a place with naked girls dancing was a good idea when you already got me all worked up?” Stacie asked.

“Pretty sure this was your idea,” Beca laughed. Some part of her probably felt a jealous twinge but they had pre-gamed (if that’s what you wanna call finishing an entire bottle of Patrón while picking out slutty outfits- please don’t let there be bees at the club!) with Jessley before the four of them took an Uber to the club, so mostly she just felt mellow and amused as hell watching Stacie drool. Still, she couldn’t help needling, “What’s the matter? Menu too long for you? Looking for my replacement already, I see.”

Beca might have imagined Ashley murmured “trouble in paradise” and Jessica may or may not have pushed Ashley’s shoulder but she didn’t get a chance to see what happened because her her face was suddenly full of hooded green eyes as her lips felt a quick and sloppy kiss. Also Ashley definitely flipped off the gross guys at next table who whooped and whistled at the sight.

Beca leaned back with a satisfied grin. It wasn’t like Stacie didn’t have a point. You had to admire some of the girls onstage. Like seriously, these abs and thighs of steel were enough to make Beca reconsider Stacie’s suggestion to add pole dancing to her exercise regimen. “She wasn’t kidding.”

“Told you!” And, of course, Stacie not only heard the words she didn’t even realize she said out loud over the music, but actually knew what she was thinking. If it wasn’t so sweet, it’d be a little scary.

When they introduced Darcie as the featured dancer the crowd got hyped. Darcie gave a little wink. Stacie had mentioned that they were sitting at her dedicated table, which sounded expensive to Beca, but she decided not to ruin the night with details. As she watched her dance, Beca was struck by how she could move like that without breaking a sweat. Beca felt like she was going to die under the hot stage lights during that first performance in that horrendous stewardess get up. Of course, Darcie was wearing decidedly less.

“Now, who’s drooling?” Stacie raised her eyebrows.

“I’m not…” Stacie’s grin turned into a full out laugh when Beca felt her chin.

“I was joking… mostly” Stacie frowned a little at Beca’s pout. “Sorry, I’m a little wound up and you are so adorable!”

“I’m not adorable, I’m a bad ass!” Beca tried, but Jessley were giving her “aww” eyes too so she just rolled hers. “I was just wondering how she keeps her makeup from running all over the place.” Beca finished with a shrug.

“Why don’t you ask her?” Stacie asked as a twenty dollar bill magically appeared between her fingers.

“Dude. Gross!”

Stacie pouted. “I thought it’d be fun.” Stacie started to put the money back in her purse, but Beca grabbed it. 

“I got this,” Beca said as she started towards the stage. Stacie really wouldn’t make her, but she felt silly calling her a badass and then not being able to do this little thing.

Darcie smiled and winked as Beca managed to slide the money in her thong without touching her skin. If that didn’t make her die of embarrassment, the girls singing “go Bellas, it’s your birthday“ probably would. Stacie congratulated her with another quick kiss before Beca sank into her seat. “Your kisses are sweet, but you owe me a drink for that one, Conrad.”

Stacie tangled their fingers together. “Don’t you worry, Babe. I’ll take good care of you tonight.

Beca felt a shiver run down her spine, but she shoved down the promise in Stacie’s tone and fell into conversation with her Bella sisters.. Of course, between the alcohol and naked women, the conversation turned to “that night which should never be mentioned “ and Jessley laughed about how drunk the others were. 

Stacie yanked becas chair towards the stage. “Dude, what the f…” Beca squeaked and forgot what she was going to say when a naked pair of breast filled her vision followed by hazel eyes as her lap was occupied.

“Hey there, your girlfriend Stacie thought you might like a face to face meeting,” Darcie purred. Beca was going to kill Stacie… you know, after she remembered how to breathe again. “So what’s your name, cutie.” Beca worked her jaw, but no words came, or thoughts really.

“I think she broke, Beca, Stace,” Jessica giggled.

Darcie pulled back a little and studied Beca’s face. “Holy shit, you’re Beca Mitchell? Stacie, you’re banging Beca fucking Mitchell?”

“Actually, you’re already getting more action than I have. Why did I think this was a good idea again?”

“I thought it would be hilarious,” Ashley piped up, “and it totally was!” Remind Beca to add Ashley to her murder list.

“Hey, I’m all about fun, but not drama,” Darcie lifted her hands off Beca’s shoulders.

Beca rolled her eyes and finally found her voice, “It’s all good. I did want to meet DJ Darcie, I just thought we’d have, you know, clothes on. Not that I’m complaining,” she added with a wink.

“Hey…okay I guess that’s fair.” Stacie shrugged and the whole table burst into laughter..


	25. The Apple and the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of “Ladies’ Night”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. We are getting close to the end of this story (although, I may continue other stories in this universe), and I just want to say thank you so much to all of you who have supported my little fic with your comments and kudos.

E“Hey Becs,” a vaguely familiar voice and a gentle shake of her shoulder woke her, but her mind was still foggy. The throbbing headache did not help her think clearly. As she tried to focus, the first thing she noticed were the distinctly not-green eyes looking back at her. “Hey, sorry to wake you, but I need to go and I really wanted to thank you for an amazing time. You taught me a few things I will be sure to use in the future. See you around,” Darcie kissed Beca’s cheek. “I mean, I hope so.”

Beca slowly sat up and tried to take in her surroundings. She was on a couch, Stacie’s couch. Oh crap, what happened last night? She heard Stacie’s voice before the door closed. Need headache gone. Can’t think!

“Here, this should help,” Stacie said, handing Beca a glass of water. Beca thanked Stacie and took a few sips before blinking twice and then looking at the door. When her eyes focused on Stacie’s face she found a sly grin. “What a night, huh… Becs?” Stacie enunciated the nickname.

Beca groaned leaning back and closing her eyes. The last time she got that drunk was in Copenhagen. Her eyes flew open as she sat up, bringing a new thrumming in her head.

“Easy there, Tiger.” Stacie’s hand steadied beca’s shoulder.

“We didn’t….ummm?”

Stacie’s grin widened. “I was afraid you wouldn’t remember last night. It’s a good thing we have video!”

Beca blanched. “Video!” Ouch, her own voice hurt her ears.

The wicked glint in Stacie’s eyes disappeared and she pouted. “I can’t do it.” Beca was so confused but she appreciated the gentle kiss on her forehead. Stacie sighed and admitted, “it’s not what you think. Drunk Beca was a perfect gentlewoman. But, we did have a lot of fun!”

Thirty minutes, a couple Tylenol, and a shower later, Beca felt human again and Stacie pulled up the videos on her phone. A very drunk Beca was explaining mixing using very colorful metaphors. Beca groaned and shook her head as the fuzzy memories returned and she watched herself teaching Darcie the Ace of Base stewardess routine although it was hard to hear the lyrics over Stacie’s hysterical laughter behind the camera.

“Yikes.”

Stacie giggled. “I think you were adorable! It was almost worth…” whatever she was going to say disappeared when the doorbell rang. Stacie hopped up to open the door.

“Special delivery!” Miriam chimed.

“Gimme that baby. Gonna put her in my belly!” Bella squealed as Stacie picked her up and pretended to gobble her up. “Thank you so much, Mamá!” Stacie pulled her mom into a one armed hug.

“Eh!” Miriam shrugged. “I needed my baby fix since SOMEBODY has been babysitting the last few weeks.”

Beca moved to the door and gave Miriam a hug before kissing Bella on the forehead. “Get in line, Mom.”

“Aww!” Miriam’s face lit up and Beca realized what she had said. Beca shrugged it wasn’t like she wanted to take it back, she just felt the weight of what it might mean.

After Miriam visited for a while longer she said she had to get back home

“Send Daddy hugs and kisses,” Stacie said.

Miriam waggled her eyebrows. “Oh I will deliver the message, with interest.”

“Ew, Mom,” Stacie laughed and shoved her mom out the door.

“I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” Beca said.

Miriam opened her mouth to respond, but Stacie cut her off, “Mamá, don’t scare her away, Poe favor.”

Miriam grinned and shrugged. “She may as well get used to my sense of humor, right mija?”

Beca blushed when she realized what Miriam was calling her.

It was a short while later while playing with Bella that Beca decided it was time. “Hey, Stace. I need to go to New York.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what is coming!


	26. This is the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter was tough to write. I hope you guys enjoy. We’re almost there!

“And Beca ran back into Chloe’s loving arms and they lived happily ever after.”Ashley made an exaggerated flutter with her eyes, both hands just so, under her chin.

“Ash! Don’t pay any attention to her, Stacie.” Jessica wrapped a comforting arm around Stacie “I love her to death, but Ashley’s sense of humor is not for public consumption!”

“Eh,” Stacie shrugged. “Beca’s off visiting her skinny, child-free, not-so-secret crush of like six years. What’s the worst that could happen?”

🎶🎶🎶

Beca rolled her eyes. Her layover had extended another thirty minutes at O’Hare. Of course Chicago was getting in her way. Then again... It had only been a few hours, but it felt like days since Stacie had dropped her off with a kiss at LAX. She tried not to think about the way Stacie held on longer than usual. She had to do this. Although, at the moment, she had half a mind to turn around. This felt dramatic and touchy feely and everything else that Beca doesn’t do. But it didn’t feel right to do it over the phone. The pit of her stomach felt like she’d swallowed a stone. She shook her head. This wasn’t exactly a break up, but it sure felt like it. Beca made her way onto the plane and seriously reconsidered her decision to stay sober.

 

Two hours of Alanis Morisette’s “Ironic” running through Beca’s mind on repeat later, she stepped off the plane at JFK. She had barely taken a step into the public zone before getting tackled by a red blur. “Alright, crazy lady,” she laughed when Chloe let go long enough to breathe. The blonde standing uncharacteristically quietly off to the side didn’t escape her notice. “Amy, I’m surprised to see you here.” 

Amy looked down at the ground. “I was in town, you know, clearing the last of my stuff out of the apartment and Chloe mentioned that you were coming to visit… so here I am.” The hopeful shrug and total lack of jokes tugged at Beca’s heart.

Beca rolled her eyes and opened her arms.

Amy’s eyes lit up and she picked Beca up into a bear hug that would put a chiropractor to shame and half-cried, “I missed you, Beca.”

Chloe joined in on the hug action again, “I missed you more, Becs.”

“Agree to disagree,” Amy said, finally letting go and wiping the tears from her eyes. When she noticed both Chloe and Beca give her funny looks. “Er, allergies, any airline that isn’t Qantas, you know!”

Beca laughed and shook her head. She did miss this. But it wasn’t home, not any more. She wanted to get this over with, but she felt bad rushing Amy off after not talking for nearly a month. “So… lunch?”

 

The three decided on a small Irish pub across the street from the Gershwin Theater where an actress named Rachel Berry had just taken over the role of Elphaba. Beca knew this because Chloe was going on about how Ms. Berry looked like the spitting image of Idina Menzel. Looking at the playbill, Beca had to admit an eerie resemblance.

Amy filled them in on her blossoming relationship with Lily, an idea Beca was still trying to wrap her head around, but after events on the boat in Europe, she supposed it made sense. (Apparently, it was only because of “Esther” that Lily didn’t take out the bad guys before Beca and Amy arrived). Even so, it still seemed to soon to get engaged. Beca thought of the other day with Stacie and held her tongue.

Chloe, very politely, it seemed, chose not to mention Captain America or Europe at all, sticking mostly to veterinary school. Beca didn’t say much either, but that was the norm when the three of them were together. Hmm. Weird. Anyway.

Eventually, lunch came to an end and the returned to their, well Chloe’s, apartment and Amy, uncharacteristically took a hint and took her leave saying something about Mama Lucy and not wanting to be chop suey. Beca hesitated before stepping across the threshold. She gratefully accepted the bottled water Chloe offered and took a deep breath. “I’m in love with…”

“I broke up with Chicago.”

“Wait, What? What happened?”

Chloe shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I just like being a free spirit I guess.”

Beca nodded thoughtfully.

“So…?” Chloe sing-songed.

Beca raised an eyebrow. “So?”

Chloe huffed. “Come on, you were about to make a declaration. Let’s hear it!” There it was again. That tone that was somewhere between friendly and flirty. And those blue eyes that were made you feel like they were hanging on every word you say. Blue eyes.

Beca sighed and tried again. “I’m in love with Stacie.” Beca held her breath and waited.

Chloe looked confused. “Stacie Conrad?”

“Yes,” Beca said slowly, carefully.

“Hmm.” Chloe looked like she was wrestling with something, so Beca waited.

Eventually the wait got too much. “Are you okay?”

Chloe nodded but her expression remained perplexed “I could have sworn she’d end up with Aubrey. But I guess Emily changed the balance. Wait..” she looked at Beca seriously.

“Yes?” Beca responded, still feeling uneasy.

“Is Stacie in love with you?”

Beca blew out a breath. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure she is.”

Chloe frowned, “Dammit!” Oh shit, here we go. “I can’t believe I owe Cynthia Rose a hundred bucks!”

“Chloe, I… wait, what?”

“This is the third time in a row! I’m slipping.”

“Wait, you and CR… had a bet about me and Stacie?”

Chloe sighed, not really seeming to pay attention. More talking to herself “I know Beca better than anyone! I mean, sure she dated Stacie off and on for six years, but…”. Beca wondered again how bad she was at reading people. And how people can just turn emotions on and off.. Chloe seemed to notice Beca’s expression. “Hey, Becs?”

“Yeah?”

“Not gonna lie, I’m pretty jealous. I miss your snuggles already.”

Beca rolled her eyes and snorted. “I don’t snuggle!”

Chloe giggled. “You totes do. It’s adorbs!” She ignored Beca’s glare. “I’m actually happy you found someone you don’t have to try with.”

Beca started to argue but the words got caught in her throat. Beca drifted through memories of the past month. She didn’t even remember when or how she fell in love with Stacie, or with Bella, they just … fit. 

“Wow!” Chloe’s words finally snapped Beca from her thoughts. A huge grin spread across Chloe’s face.. “I’ve never seen you look so happy. Let’s get you to the airport. I think your body needs to get back where your heart is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mad edits to do. I’ve been too lazy, but I’m gonna try to clean this up before I post the final chapter. Feel free to msg any typos or continuity errors you find to c-k-mack or ckm-writes on tumblr. Thanks so much to all who have read this far especially those who have encouraged me to continue with comments and kudos!


	27. And Then They Banged... or Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is back and she thinks maybe she’s ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it’s been almost a year since we started this journey. Thank you so much to all of you who left kudos and encouragement! I hope that you have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing these adorable dorks!

ISCDOL 27

“And then they banged!”

Beca snorted. “I still don’t get your obsession with Bella fan fiction. It’s weird .” Stacie had picked her up from the airport without asking any questions and, honestly, she was happy for the reprieve. Stacie, it turned out, was amazing at giving Beca space while staying close enough for Beca to reach out when she was ready. Right now, Beca sat in the recliner while Stacie sat with a laptop on her legs sprawled across the couch

Stacie rolled her eyes. “It’s sweet! Or hot. Or sad. The best is when it’s all three.”

Beca gave a chuckle. “Fine, so what is this one about?”

“You and me…” Stacie started. Beca raised her eyebrows, admittedly a little intrigued. “AndChloeAndAubrey,” Stacie rushed out.

Beca tilted her head. Fans came up with all kinds of crazy ideas, but then she never saw this thing with Stacie actually happening. “Interesting pairings. I guess I could see Chloe and Aubrey together.”

Stacie grinned, “Actually it’s you and me and Chloe and Aubrey.”

“I heard you, I just… oh.” Beca felt her cheeks warm as a very inappropriate image crossed her mind. “That’s umm… interesting.”

“I know right? Although I’m pretty sure Emily and Chicago might have a complaint or two.”

Beca bit her lip pensively. “Well maybe Emily.”

Stacie giggled. “You’re right, men are pigs. He’d probably dig that.”

“No. Umm…” This was going to make the conversation awkward. “They broke up.” Sure Beca, now tell her ‘On a totally unrelated note, I’m over Chloe and ready to move on with you.’ Beca rolled her eyes at her own bad timing.

“Are… you alright, babe?” Stacie’s concerned expression moved Beca to try to explain. Stacie knew that Beca had gone to get her stuff, but Beca never actually told her the real reason for the trip. Hell, Beca only half understood it herself. Closure maybe.

“Yeah, actually. I’m good. I’m really good.”

“Yeah?” Stacie’s lips turned up in a gentle smile.

“Yeah,” Beca grinned, feeling the residual weight slip away. Screw waiting for the right time. She stood up and walked over to Stacie who made space for her on the couch. Beca gently closed the laptop and sat it on the end table. Instead of taking a seat beside Stacie, she sat across her lap putting her arms around Stacie’s neck.

“Well, hello,” Stacie said, pleasantly surprised according to her voice and the smile that encompassed her whole face. Stacie wrapped her arms around Beca, just above her hips while they fidgeted into a comfortable position.

Beca leaned her forehead to rest against Stacie’s. “I…” Beca blew out the rest of her breath then tilted her head to put their lips together, ghosting at first, then pouring everything into a deep and passionate kiss. Before she pulled away, she gently nipped at Stacie’s lower lip with her teeth and grinned at the growl that rumbled from Stacie.

“I um,” Stacie cleared her throat. “I’m pretty sure I know what you mean, but…” She exhaled. “The words are kinda important here, querida.”

“Damn! Stacie Conrad just wants to talk.” Beca giggled.

“I will drop you, nerd.” Stacie warned, but laughter bubbled under her tone.

Beca took a breath and let it flow. “I love you. I’m in love with you and I really, really want this.” Beca gestured between them. “I want this, you know, long term.”

Stacie grinned like she wanted to tease Beca, but her grin morphed into a soft smile. “I really, really want that too.”

There is a silence in a good club mix, right before the beat drops, and it’s just … everything. Beca soaked in the moment, the anticipation of more.  She turned in Stacie’s arms so that she could straddle her lap. “I think… actually, I know I am ready for more. I just don’t know if I can do, you know, everything yet.”

Stacie reached up to gently hold Beca’s face. “There’s no rush. We can do it next month, next year. We can never do it if that’s what you want. No matter what happens, I love you.”

Beca snorted. “Did you seriously just quote Syd from One Day at a Time?”

Stacie laughed and shrugged. “Eh. She said it better than I could.” Her face turned serious. “I mean it, though. I want to have you in any way that I can, but I never want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Beca smiled. “I really love you, Stace.”

Stacie rubbed her nose against Beca’s. “More.”

Bella decided she was done with her nap and wanted to join the conversation. Beca jumped up. “I’ll get her.” Beca picked Bella up from the crib and cradled her in her arms. “I love you too, little B.” Beca never really imagined herself with an instant family, but as she glanced over at Stacie looking at the two of them like Bella and Beca were her entire world, Beca couldn’t imagine wanting anything else.

~~~~~~

It was the weekend again and Miriam had called asking for her weekly Bella fix. As Stacie and Beca walked back into the apartment, Beca swung her arms. “So… we are alone now.”

Stacie raised an eyebrow. “Looks that way.”

“I was thinking maybe we could, you know, explore our boundaries?”

“Well, as a scientist…” Stacie grinned. “Your room or mine?”

Beca took Stacie by the hand and led her towards Beca’s room with a shy smile.

“So,” Stacie drawled, “what exactly does ‘more’ consist of?”

“I guess we’ll see,” Beca said winking at the fourth wall, pulling Stacie inside and closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end? What did you think? Would you like to see more in this universe. Drop a comment or come visit me on tumblr. I love you awesome nerds!


End file.
